You and me forever
by BellaLovesNutella
Summary: In a world that looks bleak for Katniss, she climbs over the struggles in her life, just to be faced with another one. Major plot twist, and everlark
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: The world seems bleak for Katniss. Recently she has been called back to the Capitol, along with Johanna, Peeta, and Haymitch.**_

 _ **So far, to prevent another uprising, they killed most of the Capitol citizens that were left, unless they were on the rebel side. (Spoiler alert, Cinna's alive, and please don't question it.)**_

The leaves crunched under my hunting boots. I walked over to the building where the silver parachutes came over and killed my sister. My little Primrose. A tear escaped my eye and fell to the ground. There was something glittering beneath the surface of the leaves. I walked over and kicked around the dead leaves. Underneath there was one more parachute. Something that was defective. Unless... No it couldn't be. There was one package. One defective package. I opened it up and saw there was a white rose with blood on the edges. I fell on the ground in heaving sobs. How much I hated Snow, and what he had done to innocent people after seventy-five years. He had threatened Gale. Peeta. Prim. I sat alone. Isolated. Then I heard another pair of footsteps behind me. I sat there feeling like I was playing in the games all over again. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my back. I turned my neck to see who it was. It was the boy who I had to love in front of the cameras. The one who saved me in the arena. If it wasn't for him, the berries would be in my mouth. I would be in a grave along with Prim, my dad, and my mom. I turned and kissed him on the cheek. I whispered "And that one wasn't for the cameras," and walked over to the government building. Inside were hundreds of refugees, and a camera broadcasting this live to everyone in every district.

It was my time to speak. This mockingjay hadn't lost it's wings yet. I said, "We have won the war," and a sea of cheers from the crowd turned into a tsunami. "We have defeated Snow. But now we need help. Our cities are in ruins. We have know where to turn... And... And..." My voice trailed off. I stood there with a defeated look on my face. I knew if I tried to do anything I would just get everyone killed. "We must rebuild our cities. I have someone who can reactivate all the electronic building materials. But first each of us need somewhere to live. Everyone go to the next room over and there will be lists with your last names, and you will find your living quarters. The houses are numbered... And don't worry, all the bombs have been disabled." I added with a chuckle. " Haymitch, got anything to add?" I questioned the drunk idiot that somehow trained me to win the games, and for that I will be forever in debt to him. He walked up onto the stage, and pushed me aside. If it was anyone else or under any other circumstances I would have judo-flipped him off the stage, but I knew I couldn't with all these people watching. "Well..." He began "things will be free first of all, as Miss Katniss requested," he added meanly, "and anyone the age of twenty one or older with be required to work at least six hours a day. Your jobs will be posted in your houses," he ended with a nod and walked off the stage.

I walked into the other room and looked for where my house would be. I saw Everdeen and walked over to my mom. I hugged her, and tugged on her hand. We walked about five blocks, and saw a huge house, with a sign embroidered with gold lace reading "The Humble Home of Effie Trinket". I sighed. If this was humble, I was a narwhal. This would be what a palace in District 12. When I walked in I saw a huge television, three phones, a huge kitchen, and big, big rooms. Mom came over and hugged me. "Katniss... I need to talk to you..." I nodded. "I have been feeling so empty since your father died, and with Prim... Passing... Well I want someone to be mine again. I hope you're okay with him. He will be here at seven please be ready by then," she looked at me with pleading eyes. I nodded, and she hugged me.

My eyes filled with tears. They splashed onto the only picture in the house. It was of my parents on their wedding day. I walked upstairs into what I imagine was Effie's room. I looked into the huge closet and pulled out something that was beautiful. It had a little bit of glitter. It was a blue dress with pink glitter along the hemline and the top. I slipped it on with my hunting boots, and leather jacket. I called to my mom if I could invite Peeta over for dinner as well, and she replied yes. I walked across the street, and knocked on the door. He opened it. Our eyes met. His blue eyes were like the frosting smudges on his face. Neither of us said a word for a minute. He broke the silence. "Hey Katniss," and then my words shot out of my mouth like a gun. "Peeta, I was thinking about what you said... You know how we could try to be friends. So I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight. You know unless you have plans. It's at seven," he nodded. I took my finger and wiped some frosting on it. I licked off the frosting and kissed his cheek. He laughed. I said goodbye, and walked back to my house.

At seven the door rang. My mom was dressed up, and got the door. Both Peeta and this strange man were at the door. He had thick black hair, and hazel eyes. He had a bit of a beard, and smelt of mint. He was wearing a blue hat, and a sport coat. When he saw me he instantly bowed, and muttered, "M-Ms. Everdeen. I owe my life, and my freedom to you," I was stunned. "W-Why thank you, sir". I waved to Peeta. He held a little tin in his hands. Our eyes met. I glanced back down to the floor. I sat on Effie's bright green couch, putting the tin on the mahogany table. Her words flashed into my mind. I had stabbed a knife into the mahogany table, and Effie yelled "That is mahogany!" We sat down at the engraved blue table. Peeta sat next to me. My mom and the man exchanged small talk. "So... About the future of Panem. What will happen. I-I mean who will be our new leader?" My mom asked. The man said "Well there is one type of government that would be good for Panem. Back thousands of years ago, they had something. There was a president... Not like Snow. People would say who they wanted, and vote and whoever had the most votes would win. Except they wouldn't be fully in power. Each district would have a representative, and then no one would be in full power. I think it was called a demo cracy," said the man.

There was a little ting! and Mom went to go fetch the food. Buttercup clumped down the stairs. The raggedy cat had walked over to me and sat on my lap. I held him tight and we both had a mutual understanding that Prim was gone. Peeta looked at me with knowing eyes. He, except for my mom, knew how much I missed Prim. He reached out and held my hand. My hand was crazy clammy. When the man went up to help my mom, Peeta said, "So... About the kiss?" My eyes glanced down. "I thought it was all just for the cameras. So Snow wouldn't kill us and our family," he responded. I answered "Peeta, uh... I don't know how to say this..." My voice trailed. "I get it," Peeta responded, and added a kiss on my cheek. My mom and the man came back with and held something in their hands. What was it? It was like a bigger version of a squirrel. We all took a bite. I broke the golden-brown skin with my teeth. Hmmmm... I had tasted this somewhere before. I glanced at Peeta's blue, blue eyes. He had tasted it too. "The Capital before the Games?" I mouthed to him. He nodded and his golden curls bobbed up and down, like a sunrise and a sunset. His blue eyes twinkled all dinner long.

After dinner, I sat on the neon green couch. Peeta sat down next to me on the couch and held my hand. He said "Katniss I know how much you miss Prim, so I made something for you," and he sat up. I followed him out into the warm July air. The sun was just coming down, and the sky was painted brilliant colors. I pointed this out to Peeta, and he said "I should paint something like that. The many colors dancing across the sky. I could paint you with your Mockingjay wings, and your bow. Katniss, I think you're amazing. And I really, really, like you,". I smiled genuinely at Peeta for the what seemed like the first time in forever. "So… What did you want to show me," I asked Peeta. "We're almost there. Oh and here," he bent over and picked a few primrose flowers. My eyes teared up. Peeta wrapped me in his warm arms. He smelt like sugar. He had a faint peppermint smell to him. At last he said "Here we are," and I saw a stone grave. Around it was blue primrose flowers growing. Twelve. One for each district. On the stone was a picture of Prim painted on it. I put the primrose flowers that Peeta picked for me. I could feel her presence in the air. I could smell medicine. The same kind she used when she died. In my pocket I found a scrap of paper. "Peeta, do you have a pencil or pen or something I could write with?" I asked him. He handed me a golden pen. It wrote in a beautiful orange ink. "It writes in your favorite color," I muttered to Peeta. "Yeah," he muttered back. I wrote a little note to Prim. Prim, I miss you so much. Mom has met a new man. I miss you. I know I said that already. After you left, I knew that my heart could never be filled fully again. I will always have to protect my little flower. I wish that you hadn't grow up so fast. If you hadn't then you would still be here, and I just want you to know that I miss you and you will always be my little flower.

Love Katniss

Tears were streaming down my face. That day flashed into my mind. "She was too young to die!" I started screaming. I couldn't stop. "She was too young to be under Snow's wrath!" Peeta hugged me tight, and with is soothing voice kept saying "Katniss. Katniss, I know you miss Prim. Here put the letter, you wrote to Prim right here," he said placing the note on her grave, and placed a rock on top of it. "Katniss," he continued. "It will get better. I know she was your little sister. What she would want from you is to move on and not be stuck in an eternal black hole. Also I have been meaning to tell you this. Cinna's alive," he finished.

I was dumbstruck. "Wha-wha-what?!" I stammered. Millions of thoughts flashed through my mind. How was Cinna alive? When did Peeta see him? Was he still alive? Was he killed in the Capitol Murder-fire? "Peeta when was the last time you saw him? Tell me now!" I said with a harsh voice. I needed to know. "Remember when you kissed me right before we went into the government building. I had just finished a meeting with him. He was going to come over tomorrow and discuss about something top secret. Come over to my house at noon. We'll discuss it there. Now we should get going. The sun's below the horizon," he said as he got up. I followed him back.

When the sun was completely below the horizon, every house one by one lit up. Each one for a different color for a different district. On the top of each house was a hologram of the person who lived their saying "In the seventy-fifth year of the Hunger Games, I support district blah-blah-blah" Peeta's house supported District eleven, and mine supported District twelve. Peeta's was Rue's district. My thoughts raced in my mind about Rue and Prim. They were both too young to die. I tried to shake off the thoughts, and for once it actually worked. I thought about mom and her mysterious man. Peeta walked me to my door, and we said our goodbyes. As an omen that tomorrow would be a good day, Peeta kissed me on my cheek, and we parted. When I walked back inside, my heart felt all bubbly. I nearly skipped to my room. Was this actually the first time I was happy, from the day my dad died. "Katniss, how did the date go?" my mom asked with a teasing tone in her voice. With the same tone I responded "Oh hush up! How did your date go with the man?" I laughed. My mom and I were never closer together before. It was nice.

I was getting ready for bed when the phone rang. RRRRR-ing! RRRRR-ing! RRRRR-ing! I picked up the phone and asked "Who is calling?" "Hello, girl on fire," it was Cinna, and my heart soared. "CINNA! You're okay! I thought for sure that you would have been killed in the Capitol Murder-Fire," I said. "No, they saw me, I was nearly dead, and they asked me who I was. Peeta was in the back. When I said I was Cinna, he knew that they couldn't kill me. He knew that, and with the Capitol Murder-Fire he was too late to save Effie. Are you comin' over to Peeta's house, at noon? I can't tell what it's about here, but once you come over , because we have something very important to discuss. We can't talk about it on the phone. Bye, Girl on Fire," he said ending with the call. I danced upstairs and flopped in my bed. Sleep came easier this time, and for once no horrible dreams tormented me.

When I woke up I danced all the way upstairs, and looked around in Effie's closet. The only article of clothing that was mine was the mockingjay costume that I had worn the day I killed Snow. It was now burnt on the wings, and the whole hemline was covered in thick black soot. But... It was something that Cinna had made, so I decided to wear it. I brushed off the soot, leaving a thick cloud of ash swirling through the air. I brushed it off my face, and ran a brush through my tangled wisps of hair. I pinned the mockingjay pin that was once a golden brown, like the perfect sunset. Like the one Peeta and I shared on top of the Capitol building where we trained for the games. Now it was a dark ash cloud, that filled me with horrendous memories. Memories that would haunt me forever. I decided to leave it on my bed. The sun was high in the sky, and I the cobblestones seemed even more in order than usual. My feet felt snug in my hunting boots, and they cl-clunked along the stones. I got to the door of Peeta's house and rang the bell. A quick lively buzz greeted the bell, sending the insides of the house into a stirring motion. Peeta opened the dark brown door, and ushered me inside."

"Hey Katniss," he muttered with a little wave. I looked at my feet. After what seemed like thirty years, the door finally buzzed, and Peeta and I stood to get it. On the other side of the door was someone other than we were expecting. "Katniss!" Peeta called out, "Come here quick we have... Visitors," he said as I dashed over to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

On the outside were Peacekeepers. Their metal suits glistened in the light. "What do you want," I said as my voice was filled with hate. The first of the three Peacekeepers said "Are you Miss Katniss Everdeen, and are you Mister Peeta Mellark?" He questioned us. We both nodded. "We have been informed of a governmental meeting. You both come here now," he said with a grave voice. We followed after them. The sun beat down, and I started thinking that maybe that the mockingjay outfit wasn't the best idea to wear after all.

We walked into a little cottage, about the size of a big house in district one. He suddenly held a button looking like a detonator. Pressing the red button I flinched. To my astoundment I fell. I yelled to Peeta "Peeta, we will die at a fall this height, so I wanted to tell you... T-t-that I-I love you," I said as my cheeks turned the color of a fire blazing through a patch of cranberries and raspberries. We fell for a while, although it could have been seconds, I wouldn't be able to tell .I was wrapped into Peeta's arms as we lost gravity, then we started floating upwards, and a metal casing in closed around us. The gravity returned, and we landed with a loud thunk. He looked kind of fidgety and off. He looks around the small room that we are in. And reach into his pants pocket. There on the side was a button. Peeta reached out and pressed it. Then fluorescent lights turned on and flickered. Then we saw something written in a deep red color. The color of blood. It read Welcome. You are Miss Katniss Everdeen and Mister Peeta Mellark, and now you are here because you have caused an uprising. The uprising would have worked if you are in here, but now there is no escape, except for one. Choose one door, and crawl through. BOTH OF YOU. One will kill you and one you will escape. Good luck, and the odds are never in your favor. Peeta and I looked at each other.


End file.
